Renesmee Cullen
by steffy17
Summary: Historia de dos almas que encuentran su lugar en el mundo, uno junto a la otra.
1. Chapter 1

_Te conocí un día de enero,_  
 _con la luna en mi nariz_  
 _Y como vi que eras sincero_  
 _En tus ojos me perdí_

 _Que torpe distracción_

 _Que dulce sensación_

 _Shakira - Día de enero_

* * *

"Puedes creer que Charlie se va a casar con Sue, si alguien me lo hubieses dicho hace un año pensaría que estaba loco, Charlie el eterno soltero".

"Jacob, Jacob estas escuchándome", Jacob desvió su atención desde la carretera y miró al hombre que estaba al lado de él. Alto, ojos oscuros tremendamente parecidos a los de él, su padre que como el tan bien conocía empezaría a dictar una charla sobre relaciones.

"Si, Billy estoy escuchando estabas hablando de Charlie y la boda".

"No parece que lo estabas, estas todo cabizbajo desde que terminaste tu relación con Katherine".

"Billy"- agregó secamente.

"Sube ese ánimo vas a una boda, puedes conseguir alguien y pasar un buen rato sin estar quejándote todo el tiempo eres muy joven para andar de tan mal humor, si yo estuviera en mis veintes otra vez estaría disfrutando todo el tiempo con…"

"Billy"- insistió Jacob, aparcando el coche a un lado de la carretera en la casa de Charlie donde se celebraría la boda.

"Está bien, pero ten en cuenta lo que te estoy diciendo es una boda".

Jacob se bajó de carro y saco la silla de ruedas que pertenecía a su padre, si bien su padre decía que estaba de mal humor era cierto él lo sabía, pero su mal humor no se debía solamente al haber terminado con su novia con quien había durado los dos últimos años de universidad, no iba a mentir era en gran parte a eso, además del estrés que estaba manejando en esos momentos al querer iniciar su negocio que estaba resultando una gran lucha no mejoraba su estado de ánimo.

Conduciendo a su padre hacia el patio de la casa donde ya se encontraban las personas de la boda, al ser Billy el padrino de la boda, se dirigieron hacia la parte de adelante del altar.

* * *

"Black! ¿Qué buenos vientos te trajeron al reino de los vivos?"

La ceremonia paso en un suspiro, Jacob se encontraba observando a las parejas que bailaban y miró al hombre que se había aproximado a él. Alto, corpulento, y tremendamente elegante Quil Alteara.

Jacob y Quil, su primo, han sido muy amigos desde siempre. Pero el tiempo y la distancia, habían debilitado esa relación últimamente, ignorando la pregunta de Quil, él retribuyó el saludo con una leve sonrisa y volvió a mirar a los hombres y mujeres en la pista de baile.

"¿Estás aprovechando la boda, Alteara?", preguntó.

"Mucho. Aunque hay pocas caras nuevas".

"Nuevas víctimas", Jacob agregó secamente.

"También". Quil se rió. Él era conocido por su éxito en seducir jovenes inocentes.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Jacob esbozó una sonrisa pálida.

"Todavía estas intentando con Claire, tú sabes que Sam te mataría si intentas algo con la prima de Emily".

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás diciendo inquirió Quil con mirada inocente".

"Si claro" dijo Jacob.

"Allí hay una cara no tan familiar", dijo Quil cambiando de tema bruscamente, tomando a Jacob por el brazo, él obligó a su primo a circular hasta el otro lado de la improvisada pista de Baile, y luego se detuvo.

"¡Allá está ella!", Quil dijo, satisfecho. "Esa chica con el vestido verde. Renesmee Cullen. Te acuerdas de ella, la nieta de Charlie, es toda una belleza, lástima que sea tan joven y bueno tú ya sabes".

Jacob examinó la chica en cuestión. De apariencia muy delicada, y adorable como una rosa recién abierto. Tenía cabellos castaño rojizo intenso, carita redonda, ojos grandes y expresivos y labios carnosos, y parecía tan deprimida al observar el patrón del papel tapiz en la pared como jamás había visto a cualquier otra joven. Su curiosidad fue despertada.

Renesmee Cullen, Jacob recordaba a Renesmee como una niña largirucha, con el cabello naranja rabioso, callada muy callada, perdida en su propio pequeño mundo, sobreprotegida por sus padres, que todos los años la traían en las vacaciones de verano a visitar a su abuelo hasta hace un par de años que no regresaban a visitar

"¿Cuando regresaron?" dijo Jacob refiriéndose a los Cullen.

"Hace un par de semanas, ¿Billy no te había dicho?", el recordaba que su padre le había dicho brevemente.

"Parece que se cansaron de llevarla a todos esos médicos importantes. Aunque el jefe Swam esta extático de tenerla aquí hace rato que no la veía. Pero no se si se quedaran en Forks".

"¿Porque está sola?" Jacob ponderó, viendo a una mujer mayor al lado de Renesmee murmurarle algo, y luego levantarse para salir.

"Personalmente me acerque a hablarle pero para ella es como si no estuviera allí".

Jacob siguió la mirada que su primo le dirigió a la joven, observando con atención su aire tristón.

"Estas"…Quil iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo cuando Jacob mostró intención de dirigirse a la joven. Sacudiendo la cabeza, él balbuceó, "Voy a saludarla".

Jacob llego rápidamente a la mesa sentándose en la silla de al lado donde ella se encontraba.

"Renesmee" dijo Jacob claramente sin esperar respuesta alguna, solo diciéndolo como un hecho.

Se quedaron asi por lo que parecieron horas, el esperando pacientemente, El la miraba sin expectativas de que ella respondiera o que notara que estaba sentado junto a ella.

"No soy especial, Renesmee" dijo de repente sin mirarlo sorprendiendo a Jacob.

"No te gusta ser especial" respondió Jacob recuperándose.

"Es lo que todo el mundo me dice mi madre, mi padre, mi familia, cada consejero, cada escuela a la que he asistido insisten en lo especial que soy", respondió Renesmee sin mirarlo todavía.

"A veces ser especial o diferente apesta. No todos somos iguales cada persona es diferente y tienen a la vez diferentes formas de sentir o expresarse" respondió.

"Las emociones son difíciles y confusas", Renesmee pauso, "y los corazones también pueden ser confusos".

"Esa es la verdad para todos, replico Jacob. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Jacob, nos vimos un par de veces cuando venias de vacaciones", ella no respondió, "puedes verme a los ojos me gusta ver a las personas a los ojos cuando hablo", Renesmee seguía sin responder.

Ness, Jacob insistió, ella despacio volteo la cara pero no lo miraba fijamente pasaban rápido de la su cara a los arboles detrás de él. Jacob finalmente pudo tener una buena mirada de Renesmee, podía ver un poco de rosado en sus mejillas, sonrio para sus adentros, y fue capaz finalmente de mirar sus ojos, unos ojos color chocolate caramelo que lo atraparon con la inocencia y bondad que vio en ellos, nunca había conocido a alguien con unos ojos tan conmovedores que reflejan tanto dentro de ella, y que lo miraban profundamente dentro de su alma, ella era como un ángel, su dulzura lo toco.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Tip tap

Tip tap

Tip tap

Acabado de graduarse de la universidad, y en lo que podría ser un día importante en su vida, Jacob Black se encontraba sentado en la oficina del banco esperando la oportunidad de comenzar su propio negocio, sabía que no sería fácil pero tenía toda su energía y concentración en esa meta. En sus 23 años, sentía que había vivido por muchos más años de los pocos que tenía, y en lo que parecía una eternidad observando teclear al hombre detrás del escritorio, esperando una respuesta.

Odiaba esperar, odiaba que su futuro dependiera de lo que sea que el diría, cuando finalmente termino de ver la pantalla el hombre me miro, "no veo nada malo en su requisitos, el préstamo será consignado en su cuenta en los próximos días".

Exhale el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, esto era lo que por fin está esperando, le tendí la mano y le dije "muchas gracias", "de nada señor Black", respondió tranquilamente.

Me levante del asiento emocionado hacia la salida, tenía que contarle la noticia a alguien, así que llamo a la persona más importante en su vida.

"Billy, avalaron el préstamo, ahora si podemos comenzar", exclamo emocionado a su padre, la persona que siempre ha estado con él, motivándolo y molestándolo por igual.

* * *

Conduciendo de regreso a casa, tratando de asimilar la noticia, sentía una gran emoción y a la vez miedo por la gran responsabilidad en que se hallaba, no le importaba el trabajo duro, su vida no había sido color de rosa, había tenido una buena niñez con sus hermanas y amigos, pero había pasado un largo camino tras la muerte temprana de su madre, la enfermedad de su padre, y la lucha por ingresar a la universidad, ahora parecía si todas las cosas están cayendo en su sitio finalmente en comparación con la semana anterior para el matrimonio de Charlie y Sue, sentía que su vida no iba para ninguna parte, de repente se acordó de Renesmee, la nieta de dieciséis años de Charlie con autismo, "una dulce niña" pensó Jacob, encerrada en su propio pequeño mundo, aunque no bastaba con su problema, sus padres también la trataban como un bebe, la habían encerrado también en una urna de cristal, como se dio cuenta el día de la boda, no sabía mucho sobre el autismo pero todos necesitan relacionarse y tener amigos, hablaría con ella esta noche en casa de su abuelo.

* * *

Al llegar, a la casa de los Cullen. me aclare la garganta y baje del coche, y revise nuevamente la dirección para saber si este era el lugar correcto, nunca antes había estado en este lado elegante de la ciudad, la mansión en si era una obra de arte, arte caro y muy grande, llegamos a la puerta y toque la puerta de azul claro.

Un hombre muy rubio contesto la puerta, "Doctor Cullen" dijo Billy, el hombre sonrió y dio un paso atrás para dejarnos entrar. "hola, señor Black y tú debes ser Jacob" dijo en un tono amistoso.

Asentí, sin responder, entramos a la enorme sala donde se encontraban el resto de la familia.

"quieren alguna bebida", pregunto.

Lamí mis labios, "No, no gracias", metí las manos en los bolsillos y mire a Billy.

"si gracias, donde esta Charlie", respondió Billy, rodé los ojos esos dos estaban pegados por la caderas, parecían niños pequeños.

Justo en ese instante escuche pasos bajando por las escaleras, la primera en aparecer fue Isabella seguido de su esposo Edward.

"luces bien", inquirió saludándome con un beso en la mejilla.

Mire hacia abajo rápidamente, Tenía puesto una camisa azul manga larga dentro de unos pantalones gris oscuros, porque no estaba seguro que ponerme para la ocasión.

"gracias", respondí, a la vez que saludaba a los demás miembros del clan Cullen y tomaba asiento al lado de una muy concentrada Renesmee.

Ella estaba dibujando furiosamente sobre un cuaderno, levanto la mano como si fuera a correr sus dedos por el cabello, pero se detuvo recordando que tenía un moño, respiro hondo y se relajó contra el sofá de nuevo.

"Renesmee", aparte los ojos de ella para ver un par idéntico en los de su madre, que lucían diferentes en Isabella, pero de alguna manera se veían bien en Renesmee.

"Renesmee, cariño es hora de dejar el cuaderno a un lado", insistió Isabella, hablándole como si fuera un bebe que no entendiera, pero Renesmee seguía dibujando indiferente a lo que su madre le decía.

"Renesmee, el cuaderno", Isabella suspiro cansada extendiendo la mano, pero Renesmee seguía sin prestarle atención.

"no puedo seguir haciendo esto sola", exclamo la mujer exasperada. "Edward", llamo a su esposo, que inmediatamente se acercó, "que sucede", pregunto mirando a su mujer, "he tratado de que me dé el cuaderno".

"Renesmee", la llamo su padre esta vez, ni una respuesta, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen", dijo tomándola por el brazo firmemente, finalmente sacándola de su pequeño mundo.

Ella retiro la mano bruscamente y la coloco en el brazo de su madre, el rostro irritado de su madre se relajó, cuando Renesmee la miro a los ojos, "cariño, deja el cuaderno a un lado y siéntate por favor".

"Renesmee, tu madre te hablo, esperando una respuesta". Sentencio Edward.

Renesmee agacho la cabeza, dejando caer la su cola de caballo en su cara.

"está bien", dijo en voz baja. Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada.

"está bien", respondió Edward más para sí mismo, seguido en un largo y cansado suspiro se alejo lentamente.

Isabella suspiro también, "vamos a estar cenando en diez minutos, por favor presta más atención y se fue detrás de su esposo.


End file.
